Secrets of the Past
by Lady Jam
Summary: What is Jupiter hiding from her beloved Blondie son? What does it have to do with Riki and his mongrel friends? What does Guardian and the ruins of Dana Bahn have to do with it? Post OVA
1. Prologue: Snippets

_**Secrets of the Past**_

**Author:** joms_hp aka Lady Jam  
**Fandom: **Ai no Kusabi  
**Genre: **angst, drama, adventure  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing:** IasonxRiki, RaoulxKatze, OCxOC and other pairings  
**Warning:** Yaoi, language, ooc, Original Characters

**Disclaimer:** Ai no Kusabi is the property of Yoshihara Reiko and it publishers. I am just using its characters for entertainment purposes. I am not earning any from any of the stories I write under this category.

**Summary: **What is Jupiter hiding from her beloved Blondie son? What does it has to do with Riki and his mongrel friends? What does Guardian and the ruins of Dana Bahn have to do with it? Post OVA

* * *

**_Prologue: Snippets_**

"Finally after years of hard work it is finally done," a man said while standing in front a computer consul with pride.

"Hai, Anata. Finally, it is here," a woman said while hugging her husband from behind.

They smiled to each other and together they activated their creation.

An electronic voice filled the room signaling the start up sequence.

"Initializing…"

"System all green…"

The whole room lit up in bright lights and a holographic image appeared in front of the couple.

**"JUPITER"**

* * *

The woman from before was now lying in bed, beads of sweat running down her pale face, as pain wreak her body.

"Hold on Saiai," the man sat beside her as doctors bustle around them.

"A… Anata…" the woman said panting, "Please take care of our son. Promise me this, Odin, Please…" she pleaded groaning in pain as another bolt of pain run though her body.

"Shhh… Aoi, save your strength, you'll pull through this and once this is over we would be able tot hold our son," the man – Odin, said with tears running freely.

Aoi could only smile and drew all her strength out to deliver their son. The cry of the new born filled the room and with the last of her strength she caressed his face and smile "Aishiteru…" and with her final breath she kissed him while her eyes close for the final time.

* * *

A doctor approaches Odin and in their hands was a buddle, "Mr. Mink please say hello to your son,"

Odin accepts his squirming son his emotions are all in a mess. But as he gazes upon his son's glacial eyes that reminds him so much of his late wife he can't help but feel proud. A smile blossomed upon his face at the first glance of his perfect son.

"Sir, may I ask what are you going to name him?" the doctor said.

"His name would be Iason,"

* * *

Odin led his son inside Jupiter's room. "Iason, son, there is someone I wish you to meet," Odin said opening the door.

In front of them was a hologram form of his late wife, "Son, meet Jupiter," Odin introduced.

Jupiter knelt in front of the boy "Nice to meet you, young master,"

Iason studied the AI in front of him and a smile blossomed upon his face.

"Mama!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Jupiter you need to stop this!" Iason now a young man yelled at the holographic image in front of him.

"How could you ask me this, my son? Did you know what they did to our people! To your father!" the AI raged.

* * *

"This is Jupiter. Hear me citizen of Amoi. The war has finally ended. It is now time to move forward towards a new era. Accept me citizen of Amoi, because from this day forth I am your supreme ruler!"

And Amoi answered.

"All hail the Queen! All hail Jupiter!"

* * *

Explosions rocked Dana Bahn while fire rage around consuming everything it touches. In the mids of all this chaos two lovers were leaning against into each other.

Iason lit a stick of Black Moon and took a drag while Riki gazes upon his Blondie lover, between his lip is another stick of Black Moon. Riki leans up so the tip of his cigarette touches that of Iason's.

"Our last deep kiss,"

Tsuzuku…

* * *

A/N: Yes! My second fic for the night. I am on a roll baby! Hehe. I hope you like this, this would be my first Ai no Kusabi fanfic. Please don't forget to read and review and let me know what you think about this story.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

**_Fire_**

Everywhere he looks is in a blaze, with walls of fire surrounding him from every corner. He is trap with no means of escape.

**_Pain_**

Everything hurts. His whole body burns with unbearable pain like his surroundings, even breathing hurts, like molten lava passing through his nose and mouth and spreading into lungs.

"I…Ia… son," he calls out the name that he knew would either bring him salvation or damnation. The name that he cherishes within his heart, "Iason…" he utters again as if it was a prayer a plea to the gods for him to see that person even for the last time.

* * *

A female doctor was recording and checking the status of her patient when she saw his hand twitch. She went to the monitors that record his brain activity to see if he is on the verge of waking up. After seeing that nothing has change she approaches the glass pod where her patient slumbers. "What were you dreaming of, child? If you are dreaming of him you have to stop and wake up for he is waiting for you," and with that she disappears in series of pixels.

* * *

**_Run…_**

He is running again. He has been running for god knows how long.

_**Fire…**_

Everything is in a blaze, endless sea of fire that threatens to consume him.

**_Iason…_**

No matter how long or fast he ran he can't seem to reach him. Always out of his reach no matter how hard he tries to run in order to reach him.

**_Pain…_**

Everything hurts even breathing hurts. Is there no end to this pain?

"Iason, please…" he pleads with the person walking ahead of him. "Please, Iason don't leave me here," but it seems his pleads were unheard.

_"Why?"_ a voice asked. _"Why are you chasing after him?"_

Iason's image is slowly getting farther and father. "No… Iason! IASON!" he cries out when Iason was no longer in sight.

_"Why do you keep on chasing after him? Why do you persist on chasing after a dream? Why don't you wake up?"_

"No… I…a…son," he sobs brokenly.

_"He is not here. He is waiting for you. He has not left you. He would not leave you. He loves you so much. He has always been by your side. He has always been waiting… __**for you…**__**for us…**__"_

_"So you have to wake up for him,"_

* * *

"He is about to wake up," the approaching person commented to the figure standing by the window looking at the sleeping patient lying inside a glass case with multiple machines surrounding it.

"Yes, it is almost time for him to wake up," Raoul Am, Chief of the Medical and Biology Department commented.

"**HE** has been asking about him. What should I tell him?"

Raoul sighed and faced the person beside him, "Nothing. When he awakens bring him here, Katze. Those were Jupiter's instructions,"

"Jupiter ha…" Katze commented with a rueful smile on his face.

Raoul moved closer to Katze bringing up his hand to touch Katze's face, "I wonder what she has in mind?" he said caressing Katze's face.

"We could only guess. With her we always have to guess," Katze said.

"True, there are a lot of questions that only she could answer and we may never no the answers until such time she reveals them to us," Raoul said looking at Katze tenderly as he tucks a lock of auburn hair behind Katze's ear revealing Katze's once scared face and a long dangling ruby earring.

* * *

Meanwhile the monitors surrounding their patient had a change in reading as the patient started stirring and his eyes fluttered for a moment to reveal deep starless black eyes and a soft whispered sigh escape his lips before closing back again.

"Iason,"

* * *

"How are our patients?" Jupiter asked when she saw one of her lead doctors enter her sanctum.

"They are doing fine, My Lady," the doctor answered. "His Excellency is most anxious to have his pet back though,"

Jupiter could only smile, "And when could he have his beloved mongrel pet back?" she asked.

"According to the reports we have this morning it appears that he has already woken up from his coma and is now merely sleeping now. We expect that he would completely awaken tomorrow morning,"

"Have you informed my son about this?"

"We have, My Lady. He is now on his way to the hospital to be with his pet as we speak. His Excellency also demands that he be allowed to bring his pet home today. He said he wants his pet to awaken in a familiar place to lessen his pet's anxiety in case said pet awakens and have a panic attack being in an unfamiliar place," the doctor reported.

"Do it," Jupiter said without preamble, "Do as my son says," she said smiling in indulgence at her son's demanding ways.

"Of course, my lady," the doctor bowed in acquiesce.

"Now regarding the research that I have appointed you, I want to know if we have made progress with the samples we have," Jupiter demanded.

"In light of the recent events that have occurred we were delayed in gathering the needed data. But fortunately also due to recent events we were able to extract more samples and run test with less suspicion. Currently the tests we were running to identify if it is the one and has the potential are in progress. So far the feedbacks we are receiving are all positive, though we are still a little pessimistic in case this turns out to be another failure. As for the other one. I am pleased to inform you that we have completed the test and it turned out positive. The procedure is also done immediately and was a success. We just only need to see if it would works," the doctor reported handling Jupiter a data cube for her to review.

Absorbing the data cube into her data banks Jupiter reviews all their findings and is pleased with it. "Very good, doctor. I am pleased with your reports," Jupiter complimented, "But our job is not yet over and I want no more failures this time, doctor. Time is a luxury we don't have anymore. I have waited thousands of years for this and I am unwilling to wait another thousand should you fail on this. Is that clear," Jupiter said fixing the doctor with an intense stare.

"Yes, Jupiter," and with that the doctor left the room.

Jupiter stared at the data she has received and smiled, "Soon. After so long I would be able to grant your wish, beloved. The players are starting to fall into place," she said glancing briefly at the holographic chess board beside her. On it were her King and Queen standing proud and beside it were her two bishops also standing tall ready to give assistance. "Hopefully, this time it would end better," she said glancing at another screen to see her children in their daily work, but her gaze lingered more on her most beloved son sitting beside his beloved pet in their penthouse at Eos Tower.

Tsuzuku…

AN: God writing the start of this chapter is a pain. Oh well after countless revisions I was able to do it so I am happy with it. Anyway, again I hope you like this chapter. I try to make the chapters longer as the story progresses. Please don't forget to R&R. ^_^V


End file.
